Lois's Affair
by Miledman2
Summary: This is my first story and I hope people like it. This is from the episode "Go, Stewie Go", where Lois becomes attracted to Meg's boyfriend Anthony. All rights go to Seth MacFarlene. LoisxAnthony. It is Rated M for Mature Contain, Strong Language, Lemon.


**~All rights go to Seth MacFarlane, I have no right to it and it is totally fanfic.~**

**~This story took place during Season 8, Episode 13 "Go, Stewie Go"~**

**~Warning: Rated M for Mature Contain and Language which maybe unsuited for people below age 16.**

* * *

On the night when Meg was making out with her boyfriend Anthony, Lois was going upstairs to her room but went back down crouching over the edge on the stairs watching her daughter make out with her boyfriend. She then took sketch of herself and placed it over her daughter imagining herself that Anthony and whispered "Mmmm, I bet you taste like Mountain Dew when Starbursts"

Later that night, Lois was in bed and was masturbating herself to the thought of her daughter's boyfriend Anthony. She did not know why she was having all these strange wet dreams, but she knows that they were happening. She was so into it, she was rubbing herself so vigorously, it felt so good but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She knew it was wrong but her womanly urges kept telling her it was right. With a few more thrusts of her fingers into her pussy she came, she came so hard that in the end she yet slumped onto her bed, covered in sweat and she said to herself before she slept was "Anthony".

The next day, Lois was visiting her neighbor friend Bonnie to talk about her issues that she has been having. She starts out by saying "thanks for taking time for me today Bonnie. I just didn't know who else to talk to. " Bonnie then said "sure thing Lois, what's on your mind?" Lois replied " well, you're going to think I'm an awful person, but I'm attracted to another man." Then abruptly Quagmire appeared in the window and said "Giggity?" Lois then said "It's Meg's boyfriend Anthony." Quagmire then resided and said disappointingly "Giggity." Lois the bursted and said "Lately, Peter has been making me feel so crappy about my age, and ... Well, then I'm around Anthony and he looks at me like I'm young and attractive." Bonnie responded "I gonna tell you a secret, Lois. I had an affair once." Lois was shocked to find out that her friend had an affair, that she slept with someone other than Joe. she then said in disbelief "You had an affair?" Bonnie then said "Mmm-hmm. It wasn't anything sordid. Just some guys I met on the internet. The point is, it's healthy to explore your sexuality." Lois then said in doubt "I don't know. It feels like I'm lying to Peter." Bonnie then reassures Lois "trust me, It will be better for you."

Later in the evening, Meg and Anthony were watching TV when Lois walked in and said "Hi, Anthony.", he responded "Hi Mrs Griffin.", she then said "You know, we've enjoyed having you around so much lately, so we got a little welcome-to-the-family present for you." She then passes an envelope to Anthony, he opened it and said "Your husband's work and poker game schedule?" She added seductively "My Menstrual Cycle's on there, too. But I don't mind if you don't." He the said in confusion "Uh, thanks." Lois then said to Meg "By the way, Meg, I forgot to tell you, your grandfather needs you to pick him up at the airport." Meg got up and grabbed her purse then asked Anthony "You wanna come with me Anthony?" He said "Sure" but Lois intervened and said "Don't be ridiculous. I'll keep him company till you get back" and both of them sat down and Lois said "Goodbye Meg." in a way thats like "Get the fuck outta here!" As soon as Meg leaves and closes the door, Lois immediately says "Let's not play games. The other day you said I was attractive. Now, what are we gonna do about it." Anthony surprised and said "Oh my God! Wow, this is so cool! I've never had a mom come on to me before." He then asks "Can I... can I kiss you?" before she could answer Lois asked "Let me ask you this. Do my gray hairs bother you?" Anthony replied in confusion "What gray hairs?" In that moment she fear of being old disappeared and was replaced with her burning, unrefined love for the boy who is her daughter's boyfriend. She shouted "Oh, kiss me!" They then embraced each other into one another's arms and mashed their lipped together, his tongue wanted entrance into her mouth which Lois eagerly allowed. She thought to herself "He does taste like Mountain Dew and Starbursts".

Then began a battle for dominance with Lois and Anthony's tongues, she moved over Anthony removing her shirt as if it was a nuisance. She then started to remove her pants and discarded it to the floor. She then started to remove Anthony's shirt and admired insulin move chest and stomach. She could tell that he was perfect, they both begin another round of tongue dancing with their mouths and lips. She then proceeded to sucking on his nipples, Anthony moaned in pleasure, she did it for a few minutes before Anthony pulled her back up to kiss her again. When they separated he was mesmerized by Lois' luscious breasts, she got the hint and removed her bra, after it was discarded, and he proceeded sucking on her nipples. Lois has never felt this before even when she was with Peter, she knew if Anthony goes any further, he would be rewarded with a tasty surprise. After a bit more sucking he then proceeded to bite a little on her nipple, afterwards he was indeed rewarded. He got a mouthful of her tasty breast milk, surprise, Anthony pulled away and asked "is it okay if I drink your breast milk?" Lois then replied "sure, Stewie hardly wants to drink from them anymore so they got engorged, so I thought maybe you would like it." Anthony became excited with joy as he continued to suck on her nipples and drink her precious milk. Lois became more smothered by the pleasure Anthony was giving her. She then asked him if he liked her breast milk, he then replied absolutely, she was so happy it felt like she truly was a mother again. One of her hands then traveled south to his pants**,** for she felt a hard on, she rubbed it vigorously, she knew from the size of it that he was larger than the Peter. Anthony then noticed what she was doing then stopped her and said "not here, I want to do this in your bedroom." Just from saying that, she had been hit with something that made her horny, she then replied "oh, yeah, yes please take me!" Anthony then picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs toward the very place she had been sharing with her husband for years.

He laid her down gently onto the bed then got on himself laying sideways beside her and proceeded to kissing her again. As Lois's arms embraced Anthony's young body, he used his free hand to get under her panties and started to finger her. He started out gentle which even for Lois gave her pleasure, he then rubbed more vigorously. Lois started to flinch more and more, then finally it threw her over the edge and she came. Fluids started to rush onto Anthony's hand, he then pulled out started to lick it, then gave Lois a chance to lick it. She seductively said "delicious." Anthony moved to remove her panties and now she is as naked as the day she was born. Lois then took the initiative and moved Anthony onto his back and remove his pants. She then finally saw it, the massive 9 inch dick she had ever laid eyes on, this proved that he is indeed bigger than Peter. Lois the put her hand around the massive piston, she rubbed slowly at first, then put her mouth around it, only the head at first, then her tongue twirled around the head, getting a good taste of it, Anthony groaned by the feeling, he put his hand on her head, combing her beautiful orange hair. Lois then started move further down onto it and into her throat, she manages to take all 9 inches of it, she could feel his cock almost half way down her throat, even Anthony could feel it. She started to bob her head up and down his cock. This is probably the best feeling she ever had, same with Anthony. After a few minutes of the heavenly feeling, Anthony could no longer hold back the feeling and exploded in her, Lois feel the pulsing penis spirt load after load of semen into her tummy, it was a magnificent feeling. She started to pull up little by little to make sure she caught every bit of semen into her, and she did with the final load into her mouth and then swallowed. She then lost all sense of shame as she climbed over him and is taking his cock to her entrance. Anthony said "shouldn't we wear protection?" Lois replied seductively "Nope, this is my Menstrual Cycle, and I don't mind, do you?" Anthony smirked and said "don't mind at all." she then lowered herself onto him and impaled her, he is reward with a scream of ecstasy as she arched herself. When he saw her like that, it's like one of those artist pantings of females, he could describe it as "TRUE BEAUTY".

She started to thrust up and down on his cock, it was a ride he never forgot. He moved his hands up her body and reached her breasts that he started to grope very hard. She loved the feel as she continued to bounce on his cock which every time she came down on it, it would pierce her womb and send waves of pleasure crashing through her entire being. This act of love making proved that she wanted, no, needed him. Anthony then put a hand over the area that is her womb as he felt his cock enter it. After a few more thrusts, he was about ready to burst into her when he said "I'm coming, here it comes!" Lois then shouts "Yes! Give it to me! Make me pregnant with your child!" Again he says "I'm coming!" one last thrust he spurted his seed into her womb with great force and great amount. She too came with great force and ejaculated on his cock. Lois was coming down from her orgasm high and fell forward on to Anthony's chest. Both heavily breathing and covered in sweat.

Anthony then said "I guess you're pregnant now, huh?" Lois then looked up and said "only one way to find out." She rolled over to his side and opened her legs up, he got the idea and rolled right on top of her. Once again french kissed her, lined himself up her entrance and once again entered her. Even if it was the second time she still felt extreme and overwhelming pleasure, Anthony started thrusting and both have done their forbidden embrace of one another, wrapping their arms around each other, holding each other tightly as they preformed the glorious missionary position, it was a romance that many would consider immoral, but to them it was real, this was their "TRUE LOVE". He continued to thrust into her with great speed, her head beside his head, she kept saying into his ear "I love you!" over and over. He replied "I love you too!" more and more humped like animals on the Discovery Channel, meant for breeding and reproduction. And so it also came again, the moment that they would both climax. Anthony shouted "I'm coming, here comes our baby!" Lois shouted "I'm coming, give me my baby!" and with one final thrust, he exploded into her, her womb once again succumbed to the velocity of his seed. After he emptied himself he fell face forward and collapsed onto Lois as they continued to cuddle with each other. After they regained their composer, Anthony sat up and Lois snuggled into his chest. Anthony said "When will you likely know when you're pregnant?" Lois responded "About a few weeks. What shall we name it?" Anthony said "If it's a boy, Marco, if it's a girl, Ellie." She commented on them being nice names. He then asks "What about your Husband?" She said "He is having a "sleep over with his friends", he then asks "Your Son?" She said "at his friend's place as well." again he asks ""Your other Son?" She replied "With Brian." and lastly "What about Meg?" She just said "I'm sure she's fine."

(Cut scene with Meg being eaten by wolves.)

Anthony realizing "So, that means..." Lois interrupts and says "Yup, we have the whole night to ourselves." She again started to rub his cock then asked seductively "Shall we go another round?" Anthony joyful said "Yes ma'am!" They then started to cuddle and kiss each other again, her final thoughts before she engaged in another love making session is that this is it, this the love she needed, the love she talked about since she was a little girl, this love named Anthony. And that she may never love Peter, not out of spite, but as way of moving on from him who she believed that she had out grown him. From this point forward, she would be lying to Peter saying that she loved him, it is over for them, now begin Lois and Anthony.

-9 Months Later-

At the hospital, Lois was crying screams of pain as she in her final stage of delivery. Everyone else was outside awaiting the outcome. Peter said "I hope she's alright, I couldn't bare to live without her." Anthony thought to himself "Hmm, you wish." Brian then asked Stewie "Are you okay about Julie?" Stewie said "No, I'm over her, I just realized that I like guys." Brian said sarcastically "Oh, right, how could I forget." Doctor Hartman then came out of the operating room and said "I have good news and bad news." Everyone gasped in unison. Peter said "What's the bad news?" Hartman said "My son dropped out off Harvard and went to Brown, he wanted to..." Brian then interrupted abruptly and shouted "Want about Lois!?" Hartman then said "Oh, yes that's the good news, she is fine and it's a healthy baby girl." Everyone then signed in relief, they all went in and saw Lois with the baby. Anthony became all teary eyed that their child had delivered, though no one knows that. Peter then leaned down and said "You did well Lois, she is perfect." Lois didn't care what Peter thought but didn't let him see it, she did thought that the child was perfect which she said "Her name shall be, Ellie." Everyone stared in joy, but Stewie ruined the moment buy saying "You all know Lois had an affair."

The End


End file.
